Unpacking
by A Little Bit Nutty
Summary: Brittany just arrived in the area and she's looking for a little bit of help unpacking


_Hey all you Gleeks out there. Anyone this is going to be a collection of one-shots following Brittany's adventures as part of a tumblr roleplay group that i'm part of. I cannot take credit for Finn's actions. Credit for that goes to the person that places him._

* * *

><p>Finn was happy to see more people arriving at the house. It was a team effort, after all, and he was even more excited to see that it was Brittany. Brittany had always been one of the nicest people Finn had ever met, even if Santana talked her into being manipulative a lot of the time. She was innocent and didn't know what she was doing, and part of that is why Finn was always so keen to be around her. He'd offered to help her unpack purely because he missed her - scenes came second to being friends with people, after all.<p>

He dressed in jeans and a polo shirt before tugging on his sneakers and wandering out of his room. The house was eerily quiet, and he wondered if that meant people were all doing their own scenes or if they were still asleep. Finn made his way downstairs to where he knew the girl's rooms were. Finally he spotted a room with a suitcase outside of it and he tugged up the handle and slowly walked into the room. "Hey Britt," he smiled. "How's unpacking going?"

Brittany paused for a moment and looking around when she heard a voice that was familiar to her. "It's progressing." She indicated to the things that were strewn around the room. In true Brittany style she hadn't been organised while she'd been packing up her things. She'd brought Lord Tubbington with her as company; even though that would probably have not been necessary. Anyway she was currently looking for his water bowl because the poor animal was sat in his carry case just meowing away. "I wasn't very organised when it came to packing." She went on to explain to Finn.

Finn wasn't surprised to find the room in disarray, and he smiled kindly as he walked in. He spotted things all over the place and the incessant mewing of a cat was echoing throughout the room. Finn spotted a box in the corner that was half open and looked inside. He peered through everything until he spotted a bowl. "Does he want this?" Finn asked, holding it up to Brittany. "He sounds hungry." Finn wandered over to the pet cage and reached out to pet him through the carry case. "What did you say his name was?" Finn asked. He stood and looked around at all that needed to be unpacked and said. "I can help get some of this in the dresser and stuff if you want to feed him. I'm not as organized as Kurt but I totally know how to fold clothes and put them away so they don't get wrinkled. Mom taught me last year."

"Yes that's it." Brittany said grabbing the box of dry food she'd just found in on of her suitcases. She took the bowl from Finn and placed it down on the floor, once on the floor she opened the box and tipped a little of the food into it. "He's called Lord Tubbington." was said as she stopped putting the food into it. That being done she placed the box on the dresser and then sat down the floor cross legged next to the cat carrier. Once relaxed on the floor she opened the box so Lord Tubbington would be able to come out of the box; which is what happened when Brittany had let him out.

She looked at the things all around the room and thought that maybe she was going to need a little help with the folding of the clothes on the floor since she'd never been very good at that. Then again she'd never actually live alone before. "That would be really helpful if you could."

Finn knelt down in front of Brittany where she was letting Lord Tubbington out. Slowly he reached out and let the cat sniff his fingers before he slowly reached out to pet him. "He seems awesome, Britt," Finn smiled, standing up again as she offered him food. He nodded when she asked if he could help her fold clothes and put them away. "I'll just leave your underwear and stuff to you," Finn said, hoping that they were all in a separate box. "That girl stuff is for you. I only take it off of girls, not put it away for them." He looked down at her and winked so he wouldn't sound rude for not wanting to put that stuff away. It mostly just made him feel awkward.

He grabbed the first box he could find and started to unpack it, moving slowly so he could fold each article of clothing perfectly before he put it in the dresser. "Did you bring a lot of clothes with you?" Finn asked as he started putting short stacks of tee shirts and cheerleading shorts away in a drawer that he had decided was meant for pajamas.

Brittany smiled a little bit looking up at Finn. She didn't know what it was about that wink that made her feel the temperature of her body start to rise. She just put those feeling to the side though, she wasn't planning on taking part in a scene so soon. Though if anything happened it happened, she couldn't help but tug down her shirt slightly since it had bunched up a little bit around her. Tugging her top down a little showed of her clivage a little bit more since she was wearing a v neck tee shirt. "I completely understand what you say there. Maybe you'll get the chance to remove sometime" She winked back at him.

Once that was done she left Lord Tubbington to eat. Once she'd done that she crawled across the room collecting together the things that were all over the floor. Once she'd done that she sat on the floor cross legged once again just folding the best she can the things that she's collected up. "I think so. I mean I didn't know how long I was going to be here or what it would be like so I think I just emptied my closet out and into boxes." She explained. Since her hair kept getting in the way she pulled her hair up into a tight pony tail. She put the scrunchy around her wrist tight around her hair and then pulled it tight. "You look like you've been working out. I mean you definitely look like your become more muscular."

"Yeah, maybe," Finn nodded as he unpacked more of her clothes for her. It took him a while to do it right, but slowly Finn made progress as he put away her numerous shirts and tank tops. He tried not to stare over at her and make her feel awkward, because he was getting the vibe that she just wanted to hang out and do nothing more, which was fine by him. "I kinda did the same thing. I brought a ton of my clothes because I didn't know what I'd need," Finn told her. "As long as you brought your bathing suit I think you'll be good, though. Pool scenes are the best."

Once he'd put away most of the clothes he was comfortable helping her with, Finn sat down on Brittany's bed and looked at her in surprise. "You really think I do?" he asked. "I haven't worked out too much. I mean…I've done a ton of scenes so I've gotten a lot of exercise that way, but that's it." Finn liked hearing that his body looked good, though, because he usually thought he looked awkward and gross. "You always look awesome, Britt," Finn admitted. He really was amazed at how she could look pretty all the time.

Brittany's cheek blushed a little but not really all the noticibly "Thanks" she said as she sat on the bed next to him so she could sit there folding her underwear best she could.

When it was done the best she could she got up again and started to put them into one of the draws. "I wouldn't go any where without my bathing suit. I even brought myself a new one for the occasion." She closed the draw and once again sat down on the bed with Finn thinking about where it was she'd put said bathing suit. Though for a moment she put that to side and responded with gently smile her hand slightly touching his arm "Yeah I really do."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Finn nodded with a smile. Brittany was a really sweet girl and he liked spending time with her, even though he hadn't much in the past. He was mostly afraid of Santana reading it wrong and going after him. Santana was scary at the best of times. "Well, I'm sure you'll get like, all the viewers with your bathing suit. Like I said, you're really pretty," Finn admitted. He didn't want Brittany think he was trying to get with her, because he honestly wouldn't mind just hanging out with someone for once.

"So…do you want to take a break from the unpacking? We could go hang out in my room if you wanted? I have video games and movies and stuff," Finn offered. "We don't have to do a scene or whatever. Since it's your first night here and all." He wanted to hang out with someone and he didn't know what Brittany liked to do in her free time, but he'd learn. "You can even bring Lord Tubbington with if you want."

"Now that's the dorky Finny I know." Brittany smiled when she heard him talk of video games. She'd never really had much of a chance to hang out with him in the past on accounts of Santana but she wasn't around so Brittany planned to hang out with Finn as much as she could. They wouldn't even have to do a scene or anything, i mean it would be nice but Brittany actually just wanted to have someone to be friends with because even though she was friendly with everyone she didn't really have any friends other than Santana and Quinn.

She looked down at the cat that who'd now jumped up onto her lap. She started to pat him a little bit between the ears since she knew he liked that by the way he purred and she did it. "I think he'd like that. And Thank you about the comments you've made."

Finn stood in the hallway and tried not to glance into the room as Brittany changed right there in front of him. He wondered if maybe she had done it on purpose, to get him ready for a scene or something, because even just glancing from the corner of his eye, Finn could tell that Brittany was a beautiful girl, and his whole body agreed with him. He shuffled his feet awkwardly as Brittany gathered up Lord Tubbington, and then she went out into the hall by him.

"Sweet," Finn smiled. "I'm okay at it. I play it a lot. Puck always manages to kick my ass, though." Finn liked this comfortable thing they'd formed between themselves, though Finn could still feel a stirring of something ever since she'd decided to change in front of him. He walked off down the hall and said, "Follow me. My room is just upstairs."

Brittany had never really been a shy person. She'd always sort of done whatever it was she felt like, Only really when it felt right though which was why she had been so comfortable changing in front of Finn. Though not just that it was because she always treated her underwear kinda like it was a bikini, plus it wasn't like was boring don't-you-even-think-about-touching-me-i'm-a-total-fridgid-chick kind of underwear it the kind that said sleep-with-me without even really trying. Anyway she wasn't ashamed to wonder around in the underwear. That and she knew everything was filmed so there was no point trying to hide it.

"Well maybe you'll be able to beat me. First my I drove an actual car it decided it was wrestle with another much flashier make." She explained to him as she followed him down the hall. She's not put one thought to what he changing in front of him had done but all she knew was she felt sort of comfortable around him like this was going to be the beginning of a really good friendship.

When they got to his room, Finn shuffled a few things around to try to not make it so messy, but it still looked a disaster. "Sorry it's a mess," he frowned as he tripped over some of his clothes to find his Wii. He pulled out the remotes and tossed them onto his bed as he put Mario Kart in the console. Once Brittany and Lord Tubbington were in the room and the game was loading, Finn walked over to shut the door so he could wander free in the room as they played. "He's not going to eat my stuff, is he?" Finn asked nervously.

He handed Brittany one of the remotes and took one for himself. Finn got the game going and bumped his shoulder against hers and said, "I always play Mario. So…you have to pick someone else." He looked over at her and smiled, enjoying this comfortable friendship they had. "We can play at whatever track you want, just as long as I'm Mario."

She let out a little bit of a chuckle when she heard him ask what it was he did. "You don't need to worry about him eating any of your things; he's a very well behaved cat." Brittany made her way across the room and placed Lord Tubbington and herself down onto the bed. She picked up the remote but then put it down again because she wanted to make herself more comfortable first before playing "Yeah i don't mind that. When I played I always played as Peach" She explained to him while she moved a little bit so she could be leaning against the head board of Finn's bed while the two them waited for the little choosing screen to load up. She's never really been just friends with a guy and she wasn't sure if they'd stay as just friends but for her this new feeling was also a nice feeling and it was just because she knew that this place messed around with your hormones.

Finn was happy to hear that her cat was well behaved, because he really didn't feel like picking up the clothes off the floor in that moment. He sat back on the bed against the headboard next to Brittany. Finn knew he was probably sitting closer to her than was strictly necessary, but he felt comfortable being that close with Brittany and they were just going to be playing the game…right?

He waved the remote at the screen and chose his player and let Brittany chose hers before they got to the screen where you could choose the track. "You can choose," Finn told her with a smile. He reached over to pet Lord Tubbington and glanced over at Brittany. She wasn't wearing much, but she seemed oblivious to how pretty she was - she just focused on the video game. Finn loved that a chick knew video games and was willing to play them with him. He hoped that maybe he'd found a best friend in Brittany, because sometimes Finn could just use someone to talk to.

"Okay" She responded waving the remote a little bit. Brittany wasn't even thinking about anything else really other than picking out a track her for and Finn to race on. She wanted to pick one of the hard ones but since she knew she wasn't very good at the game she knew that probably wouldn't be a very wise chose for her to make for them. Then again she didn't want to pick on the easy once and let Finn easily win. In the end she settled for a medium to easy track or at least that's what she remembered it to be she hadn't played in a while so she couldn't be all that sure.

Having picked out the track she shifted a little bit to make herself slightly more comfortable and to make sure she wouldn't lose signal while the two of them played. "You know Finn. Your so going down." She told him as the track loaded up. She was a pretty competitive person so she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Finn watched in amusement as Brittany shuffled through the different tracks on the game. Finally she chose one and he smirked. "I'm totally gonna kick your butt," Finn teased, glancing over at her as the track loaded. He liked the playful competitive thing going on and he could already tell this was going to be fun. "You're gonna have to be really good or really tricky if you want to win this one," Finn said, then stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

The game got going and Finn was impressed with how good Brittany was at the game, though he was still in the lead. His eyes were focused on the game and he only elbowed Brittany once in the first lap, and that was an accident. "You'll never win!" he teased, turning the controller as he turned a corner on the game and dropped a trail of bananas. He laughed and took a second to glance over at Brittany to be sure she was having fun before he fixed his attention back on the screen.

Brittany glanced over at him for a moment while her character recovered from the banana trail she'd just acidently driven into thanks to Finn's character. She chuckled a little though and responded with "I'm so gonna get you for that." She did the best she could. She herself was enjoying the little competitiveness they have going on and she hoped that it lasted. She smiled though at how relaxed it was Finn seemed to be with her. Then again why would she think any differently just because they were being filmed and it was probably expected for the two of them to have sex doesn't mean that the two of them couldn't be all relaxed and have fun with each other.

As it came onto the last lap they seemed to be neck and neck when it came to the race. Brittany poked her tongue out a little bit while she put all her focus onto winning the race.

Finn chuckled at Brittany's threat and pressed the buttons harder, though he knew it never had any effect on if he won or not. He saw Brittany's character inching up behind him and he let out a strangled cry as he urged Mario to stay in front of Princess Peach just a few seconds longer. They crossed the finish line one after another, and Finn grinned and turned to Brittany. "You're going to have to try harder than that to win," he teased playfully.

He honestly didn't mind if Brittany won, but sometimes Finn got a little competitive. Hopefully Brittany was okay with it. "Don't you have any chick tricks to try to win?" Finn asked. "A guy I met at football camp said his girlfriend always won because she'd distract him really well, but he wouldn't tell me what she'd do," Finn trailed off as he chose the next track. It was an easy one, but he'd still try to win. If Brittany wanted to win, she'd have to do her own scheming, because Finn's goal was to just not get distracted.

Brittany let my mind start to scheme she was going to beat Finn. She thought on her feet and that's what she did she got up from where she it was she was on the bed and moved so she was stood in Finn's way. Since that with having to use two and and focus herself was the only thing that she could think of that might stop him from between her. "How's this?" She said glancing back of her shoulder for a few moments as managed to get closer and closer to Mario. If Finn had an issue with her being stood where she was she was going to stand her ground since she was going to Finn, no matter what.

Though something that had nothing to do with her happened Lord Tubbington had decided he was going to pay attention to Finn by climbing onto him. Brittany smiled as a heard Lord Tubbington purring as he rubbed his head against Finn's chest. A few moment's later his tail kept flicking in Finn's face cause he wasn't getting the attention he wanted.

Finn began to race little Mario along the track when he noticed Brittany get up and climb off the bed. He tried to peer around her but it wasn't working, but he was managing to keep Maria ahead of Peach. "Not fair!" Finn whined. He moved to climb off the bed, but in that moment, Lord Tubbington climbed up onto him. "Ack!" Finn cried out when Lord Tubbington's tail was up in his face and he climbed all over Finn's lap. Finn sighed and set down his controller so he could move the cat, which meant Brittany was going to win.

Once he'd gotten Lord Tubbington to climb off the bed, Finn smirked and crawled to the end of the bed to sit behind Brittany, who was still racing in the game. Finn reached out and started to tickle whichever patches of skin he could find, hoping to distract her from the game. When it didn't seem to be working, he spotted the finish line on the map and just before Brittany was about to win, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her backwards on the bed so Peach ended up stopped just before the finish line. Finn laughed and tugged Brittany backwards onto the bed with him and tickled her properly on the waist. "You cheater," he laughed as he tickled her. "That so wasn't fair!"

Brittany shrieked a little bit in shock when he did that. She really had not scene that coming at all. "Well you, Finn were the one that told me to scheme," she said while she was looking up at him. She was a pretty ticklish person so with Finn tickling her it making her laugh a little bit. Looking up at him she made herself comfortable. "Though Lord Tubbington wanting your attention though had nothing to do with me. He just does what he wants when he's not getting enough attention." Brittany glanced to her cat who was just making himself comfortable on one of the piles of Finn's clothes that was on the floor. She smiled looking at the cat.

Finn rested up on his elbow and looked down at Brittany with mirth in his eyes. He was happy that he'd won, though technically she did because his character hadn't even made it to the final lap. "I think your cat likes me," Finn shrugged. He smiled down at Brittany and reached out to touch her chin with his fingers. Slowly he guided her so she was looking back at him and he said, "You technically won that game, so we're even now. Deal?" Before Brittany could reply, Finn decided to just go for it and lean down to kiss her. The water did crazy things to the people in this house, but Finn was really holding back from all the urges he'd felt all day. His lips pressed against hers lightly and his hand moved to cup her cheek as he smiled into the kiss.

Brittany smiled a little as she felt his lips touching her ever so gently. She pulled away from him a little bit as she replied "Yes I think that he does like you." Before anything else was said she gently let them lips touch once again in a gentle kiss. She paused again from the kiss to responded with "It's a deal."

After that she didn't say another word she let her lips touch Finn's once just as softly. Of course she knew that they wouldn't stay soft and gentle for long but she was really enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. She was going to make the most of how it felt to have his lips against hers. She knew this was being filmed right now and it didn't really phase her. Brittany reached out a little bit and took hold of the front of his shirt.

Finn smiled as Brittany responded to the kiss and he was glad she wasn't upset about his trick at the end. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair, just barely pushing things any further. He felt her fingers knot in the front of his shirt and he let out a soft groan as he scooted nearer to her on the bed so their bodies were touching, though barely. He let his thumb graze over her cheek before his hand slowly glided down her body, trailing his fingertips lightly over her neck as his tongue ran along her lower lip, hesitantly asking entrance. Finn let his hand trail lower on her body until the palm of his hand was softly grazing over her breast. He didn't want to push things too far for Brittany, but he was having trouble restraining himself because Brittany really was a sweet, beautiful girl.

Brittany could just tell that Finn was holding back on her and she thought it was sweet that he would want to. She wasn't used to the feeling though since anything she's been with was her topping them just not holding back on her. However, it was a nice feeling and Brittany really liked it. Before she let his tongue meet with hers she whispered against him lips "Don't hold back in you don't want to." Then with that she parted her lips a little their tongue could come together.

Their kissing had attracted some unwanted attention; Lord Tubbington in the past had never liked it when Brittany got cosy with anyone but him when he was in the room. He got up and walked across the room and hopped up onto the bed with the two of them.

Finn smiled at Brittany's soft utterance of consent, and he kissed her with more fervor this time, moving their lips together languidly and tasting her for the first time. He sighed into the kiss and trailed his hand along her body. His fingertips slowly slid beneath the hem of her shirt to caress the warm skin beneath the fabric. Brittany really was a beautiful girl and Finn moved their tongues together slowly.

He tried to ignore the soft pounce he felt on the bed next to them. Finn knew it was her cat, but they were busy and the cat should know it. Finn moved his hand back up to cup her cheek as they kissed, hoping to distract her from the cat as much as possible.

Brittany hadn't noticed that her cat had joined the two of them on the bed. She let her fingers just grip slightly tighter onto the fabric of Finn's shirt. Along with holding onto Finn she was just taking in his taste it was a different taste than she was used to but it was a nice taste. She was used to tasting burgers or beer or even sometimes dip but it was mostly burgers. However, there was one taste that she was used to and that was that of her arm pits the kissing of her arm pits was a really big turn on for her. She only noticed that Lord Tubbington has joined them on the bed when he'd started pawing at Finn. Along with pawing at him he started to meow a little bit as well.

Finn moved closer to Brittany until he was half lying on top of her, and he kissed her slowly and sweetly, not wanting to do anything to hurt Brittany. His hand ran along her skin underneath her shirt and he let his fingers graze her breast just slightly. He tried to ignore her cat, but apparently the cat had other plans. Lord Tubbington kept scratching and pawing at Finn's arm, and he tried to ignore him the best he could as he continued to kiss Brittany, but it was difficult. Then the cat started to meow and Finn broke the kiss and glared at the cat. "Maybe we can just…bring him back to your room?" Finn suggested. He had no idea what they were going to do together that night; all he knew for sure was that if they were ever going to do a scene, Lord Tubbington wasn't allowed to be in the room.

Brittany looked to the side and to her cat. She softly smiled a little knowing that he was just trying to protect her it was slightly annoying though. Brittany then looked back Finn "Just let him stay." she told him softly. She left her hand move to Finn's chin so she could turn his face toward her. "He'll get bored eventually" She said to him as she she gave a reassuring look. Though as she did that she moved her hand onto his cheek and leaned in once more for another gentle kiss. She was just hoping that her cat would get bored and leave the two of them alone since it'd been a long while since she'd been intimate with anyone on any kind of level.

Finn nodded and leaned down again as she guided his face to meet hers. "Okay," he whispered. Lord Tubbington's meowing was getting really annoying, but he tried to block it out as he pressed his lips to Brittany's again. He moved closer to her, his body partways on hers as they kissed. He moved to deepen the kiss again, his tongue flicking out against her lower lip softly. Kissing Brittany was nice - it was calming, and he liked the way she would grab on to his shirt and the soft little sounds she'd make. Deciding to take a risk and see if they could do a little more because his hormones couldn't take it, Finn slowly slid his hand along Brittany's body, from between her breasts to along her stomach until his fingers slowly, gently ran along the front of her shorts and panties. She was warm and he moved slowly, his hand applying just enough pressure to tease her just a little.

There was just a look of contentment on Brittany's face as she felt Finn fingers making those movements on her body. His applying of slight a pressure to body made her body heat up a little more than it already was and as a kind of response to what he was doing she let out a soft moan. Much like Finn she was wanting a little more from this herself so she slowly pushed his shirt up a little bit. Lord Tubbington on the other hand had other ideas about what was going to happen between the two of them, seeing his chance instead just pawing and scratching at without his claws like he has been now he let them out and started to actually scratch at the bare skin of his back that was now showing.

Finn continued to kiss Brittany deeply, her moan sending the blood rushing straight to his already half-hard cock. He felt her hands lifting his shirt and her fingers teasing the skin, and he was surprised that she'd wanted to go this far. He moved their bodies closer together as he yearned for more contact. It seemed as though he'd get it - until Lord Tubbington decided things had gone far enough. Finn let out a yelp when he felt pawing on his bare skin and he sat up quickly. He glared at the cat and said to Brittany, "I can't do this. Not with him here." Finn was breathing heavily and he felt bad saying that when he knew how much Brittany cared for her cat, but he just couldn't deal with him trying to interrupt them. "We can leave him here if you want to go back to your room…or, you could bring him to your room and come back here, or…" Finn trailed off, unsure of what Brittany wanted to do now.

Brittany looked between Finn and her cat. She had no idea what to do or say she'd never really been in this position before unless it was with Santana and even all she would do is stop them pick up Lord Tubbington and put him out of the room with giving Brittany so much as a choice about it. As much as she loved her cat she needed this. She was worked up but she couldn't just abandon him when he was in one of his moods like he was at the moment because knew that things wouldn't stay intact if she just left him. Brittany bit her lip as she sat up on the bed. "I.." she started to say looking at Finn. She couldn't help but look to her cat who'd now sat on her lap. "I'm sorry Finn. I can't. Maybe some other time." She didn't know how he'd react to this but she knew it was better that the moment was ruined that have her cat trash something that Finn or herself might really like.

Finn stood from the bed and sighed when he saw Lord Tubbington crawling right into her lap. He tried not to think about the fact that she'd chosen a cat over him, and instead just sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it's okay. I get it." He ran his hand through his hair and tried hard not to get frustrated with Brittany. He looked around at a loss for words. "Well…I'm gonna take a shower," he said, pulling out a towel and some clothes to change into. "You can just…let yourself out," Finn said. He didn't want Brittany to think he was mad at her, so on his way out he kissed her softly. He made a mental note to never let a cat in the room while he was with someone, and he quickly made his way to the bathroom to take care of his "problem" by himself.


End file.
